


Reunion [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2015, Pinch Hit Art, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4594296/chapters/10466979">Reunion</a> by roeskva, for Het Big Bang 2015.</p><p>Fic summary: "Sam is going to her 15 year High School reunion and all her teammates are unavailable. Instead of going on her own, she brings Martouf/Lantash as her date. This leads to some confusion since he is unfamiliar with Earth culture, but also to Sam realising her feelings for him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_The Blue Dress_


End file.
